The prior art, for example, the publication of TOTH, F. N. et al.: A new capacitive precision liquid-level sensor, Digest 1996 Conference on Precision Electromagnetic Measurements, Braunschweig, discloses generic devices. Elongated “guard” and reference potential (“E0”) electrodes are located parallel to a series of successive measurement electrodes adjacently on one side or both sides. The capacitance, and thus, ultimately the level are measured by measuring the capacitance between the individual measurement electrodes and the opposing elongated reference potential electrode.
These devices necessitate high complexity of interconnection, and thus, high production and installation costs. In addition, special precautions must be taken to achieve high resolution with low sensitivity to noise signals.